


Why Did You Never Tell Me?

by Kai_Smol_Trashlord



Series: Switched and Survival [3]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety, Blind!Matt, Blow Jobs, Climbing Class, Dealing with issues together, Depression, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of self-harm, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychosis, Switched Roles, mentions of eating disorders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Smol_Trashlord/pseuds/Kai_Smol_Trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new year and supposed to be a new start for everyone. But everyone has their own secrets, their own demons. Everyone thinks Ashley is dead but Josh knows better. Keeping her a secret from everyone whilst trying to move on hurts but not as much as knowing Chris has a secret. However, it's not the secret that everyone thinks it is...</p><p>Sequel to What If Things Were Different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Criminal - Part 1

"Wait so… you're friends with benefits but you don't do anything?" Matt asked as his brows furrowed in confusion. Chris nodded as he took a sip of his cappuccino. He never used to like it but Josh had bought a top of the range coffee machine and the cappuccinos actually tasted nice. So, the blond had taken it upon himself to invite Matt and Emily over for cappuccinos and to catch up. It was only a couple of weeks since he last saw everyone (except Josh, of course) but he already felt like he hadn't seen them in ages. Plus, it didn't hurt to hang out with people other than the eldest Washington every once in a while. He'd been going out alone a lot recently and then coming back smelling of either takeout or the women's sections of clothing stores. He didn't question the brunet on it though. He was entitled to his privacy and they weren't dating so it wasn't his place to poke into Josh's business.

"Matthew, they don't have to have sex to be friends with benefits. Making out would be on the list of things they can do as well, you know," Emily pointed out, the blond choking on his drink whilst the former linebacker laughed at his misfortune. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and cleared his throat.

"It's just until we're ready to try a relationship. Until then, we're bros that like to suck face and touch each other," he mumbled. The brunette rolled her eyes with a fond smile and glanced up at Matt sweetly.

"You and Mike owe me ten bucks each. I told you they wouldn't jump straight into a relationship," she smirked. Chris narrowed his eyes at the pair as the darker skinned male reluctantly passed a ten dollar note to his girlfriend.

"You guys were betting on Josh and I getting together?" he asked, incredulous. The couple got up and gave him innocent smiles before rushing out of the house in a fit of giggles. Trust his friends to make bets on Josh and himself. That then got him to thinking about whether Sam would put bets on them too and what sorts of bets everyone actually had.

Chris eventually pulled himself together enough to wash up the three dirty mugs that had just been used and he made sure to clean each one thoroughly. It was something that he found very therapeutic so he would often do the cleaning whenever Josh was away and then, after finishing all the chores, he'd send somewhat naughty messages to the brunet just to wind him up. That was sometimes his favourite part of the day because then the eldest Washington would be rough with him the next time they made out. He loved it whenever Josh was rough with him. He couldn't really pinpoint the reason why he enjoyed it so much. He just knew that it was something he couldn't get tired of. The way Josh would grab his hips and push him up against the wall or pin him down on the sofa. The way he would bite Chris bottom lip and bite his neck. The way he could whisper into the younger man's ear and make him shiver with just a few words. That was what he loved about Josh being rough with him.

"Fuck, Josh. Get here soon," he muttered to thin air as he dried up the mugs. He tried to find something else to do but he'd already done all the chores yesterday so that meant he had nothing left to do. He fished his phone out of his pocket and started texting.

To: President Washington  
From: Hottie Nerd King  
Message: Hey wanna do pizza tonight? I got some recipes from the internet to make some at home

He placed the phone down on the coffee table and switched on his laptop, opening a piece of gum and chewing on it whilst he waited for it to fully load. He hummed in approval at the taste of the gum and smiled when the background of him and Josh appeared on the screen. They had their arms around each other and were decked out in Christmas sweaters and reindeer antlers, Josh's nose painted red and brown freckles splattered all over Chris face. The blond remembered this picture fondly because it had been taken in junior year of high school. Even back then they'd been closer than best friends but they didn't even know it. He heard his phone ping and hurriedly picked it up to read the text.

To: Hottie Nerd King  
From: President Washington  
Message: Why make it when we can order Dominos? Oh wait, we don't need to do that because I already got me a fine pizza ass ;)

Chris giggled and shook his head as he quickly tapped out a reply.

To: President Washington  
From: Hottie Nerd King  
Message: You fucking nerd bro omg just get yo ass here for food

He slipped his phone into his jeans pocket and pulled up chrome so he could find all of his pizza recipes. He clicked on the ones that he knew both he and Josh would enjoy before carrying the laptop into the kitchen and getting the ready made pizza bases out of the fridge. Checking the ingredients lists, he started looking for everything he needed and placed it all on one of the sideboards ready to prepare the food. The blond put some music on whilst he opened the plastic wrapping around the two bases and started to spread the tomato puree over them both. He didn't usually cook but, for Josh, he was willing to do anything.

***

Josh bit his lip as he stared at his messages. He wanted to go back to Chris, he did, but at the same time he was having a lot of fun here with Ashley. They'd both been playing Halo on Xbox and he was starving but he didn't want to leave just yet. He was having so much fun here and the sexual tension between him and the blond was starting to become unbearable now. He didn't want to pressure Chris into having sex if he wasn't ready for that yet. He'd wanted to take the blond to bed for a while now but he was too nervous and too worried to do it. He couldn't even talk about it with him because it made him feel shy and awkward, especially as he'd never gone all the way with a man before. He knew that Chris had but he himself had only gone as far as groping and touching and blow jobs. Knowing that the blond was more experienced at something sexually was a strange sensation but, at the same time, it excited him. It meant that he'd be able to let the other man take control and he'd be able to experience something new and different.

"So, how's the beneficial bro-jobs thing going?" Ashley asked him when he sat down next to her, bottle of non-alcoholic beer in his hand. He passed it to the redhead, who accepted it with a grateful smile, and shrugged with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Not so much bro-jobs as rough making out and a little groping," he joked. His heart stuttered in his chest as the words left his lips and he ran a hand through his hair. He still hadn't gotten used to having Chris as more than a friend. Honestly, it felt like he was living in some sort of weird fantasy or a dream and that he was about to wake up and be told that the blond was with Sam now or something along those lines. How the hell had he managed to land someone as hot, funny, intelligent, thoughtful, and caring as Chris? How was he so lucky that the younger man wanted to be with him when he could be with anybody he wanted?

"Josh," Ashley sighed, "if you want to be intimate with him like that then you need to actually tell him. He can't read your mind." The brunet shrugged and hugged himself, insecure.

"What if… what if I tell him but then I'm not ready? I don't want him to think I'm a loser," he mumbled. The redhead gave his shoulder a sympathetic rub.

"Chris would never think you're a loser for not being ready to have sex. If anything, he'd be relieved that you actually told him and he'd be gentle."

Josh just nodded before rising from the sofa and stretching his arms above his head. He felt the bottom of his shirt ride up and made a mental note to buy himself some bigger clothes. He'd gained a healthy amount of weight during his recovery over the past ten months and he was proud of himself for that but it also somehow made him notice that Chris had lost a lot of weight. Whenever they ate together, the blond would only have small portions and he wouldn't always even eat the meal at all. His clothes were looser on him and the brunet could tell that the layering was just to hide the weight loss now more than ever. He could hardly bring that up though, could he? Not to mention the fact that he'd become paler too and he always had bags under his eyes as if he didn't sleep. The eldest Washington was worried about him but he kept quiet because it wasn't his place to interfere, no matter how much he might want to. He just wanted his bro back to his usual nerdy, goofy self.

"I'm gonna go hang with Chris. Will you be alright?" he asked as he pulled on his leather jacket (cue Chris smugly showing off that he'd been the one to buy it for him) and opened up the messages on his phone.

"I'll be fine here. I've got an appointment with James anyway, remember? Now get out of here and get the booty," she sniggered. The eldest Washington blushed and bit his lip as he made his way to the door. He left with a brief farewell and pulled the hood of his hoodie out from inside the leather jacket. He pulled it over his head and glanced around as he made his way down the stairs and out of the apartment complex.

To: Hottie Nerd King  
From: President Washington  
Message: On my way bro. Better have the goods or I'm dumping yo ass for Sam's tofu burgers :P

He jogged to his car and climbed in, reaching for the keys in his pocket as he closed the door. The brunet put on the seatbelt and turned the key in the ignition, storing his phone in one of the glove compartments so that he wouldn't be tempted to call Chris as he drove. He didn't want the blond to chew his ear out for having distractions whilst in control of a moving vehicle after what happened last time. He wasn't going to forget the 15 minute lecture he'd received after swerving the car whilst trying to call his mom. Was it really the brunet's fault that Chris wouldn't call her for him? Besides, it wasn't like the blond wasn't guilty of doing it himself so it was rich coming from him really. He turned on the radio to take his mind off of Chris and began to hum along to the music. He smiled and bobbed his head as Halsey played, forcing himself not to start singing loudly. Concentrate, he told himself mentally. He kept his eyes focused on the road as he drove to the blond's home with a smile. He was looking forward to eating in with the younger man. Maybe a little making out too. Maybe even further than making out…

Josh pulled up outside Chris' house and breathed in when he entered. The scent of pizza wafted gently into his nostrils and he purred in approval, stomach growling in agreement. He licked his lips and placed his phone and keys down on the coffee table before heading straight for the kitchen. However, when he entered he wasn't expecting to see Chris seated on the table shirtless and applying burn cream to his torso. It wasn't the burns that concerned him, however. It was the fact that he was thinner than he'd first thought he was. He rushed forward and took the tube of cream off him.

"Bro, what the hell happened?" he questioned. He'd try and get an explanation about the weight loss another time. For now, he needed to tend to his best friend's wounds and make sure that he was okay.

"I, uh, kinda burnt myself trying to make pasta with the water from the kettle," Chris blushed. Josh tutted and shook his head with a fond smile. He placed a tender kiss upon each burn on the younger man's chest as he caressed his cheek. The hand that rested against the top of his sent a jolt of sexual tension through his body. He glanced up and grinned at the blond to which the other man smirked and pulled him up so he was standing between his legs. Chris arms wrapped around his waist and Josh wound his own around the blond's neck.

"You're such a dork, bro," he giggled. Chris shrugged and slowly moved his hands up so that they were underneath the brunet's hoodie. Josh shivered against him and allowed his fingers to slide into the silken strands of dirty blonde hair. Their lips brushed gently and the brunet's eyes slid closed as his lips moved against Chris. They broke a part a moment after and Chris gently pushed him away.

"C'mon, pizza's getting cold. I have plain, pepperoni, and Hawaiian and we need to get through all three of them," he chuckled. Josh pouted, sulking, and watched Chris pull his shirt back on. They both took the pizzas into the living room and cuddled up to each other on the sofa whilst they ate.

The pizza dough was crunchy and soft at the same time with gooey cheese and hot tomato puree. Josh was surprised that the food actually tasted good but, then again, he couldn't remember ever having Chris homemade food before so it was slightly unfair that he assumed it would be bad. Now, he was definitely ready to start encouraging the blonde to cook more.

"Incredible," he whispered, eyes closed and a dazed smile on his face. He heard the blond chuckle next to him and glanced over at the amusement on his face.

"I make the perfect little housewife, huh?" he giggled. The brunet nudged him gently with his knee as he took another bite of his slice.

"Perfect cooking skills and an ass I'd like to bang. Who wouldn't want you?" he teased. Chris smile faltered a little and the eldest Washington knew he'd said it the wrong way. Damn it, why couldn't he just think before saying things? He'd probably offended him now.

"Yeah…" the blond murmured and looked away, chewing. Josh put down his food and made Chris place his on the coffee table too before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. The action was immediately reciprocated and he grinned against the younger man's lips.

"I didn't mean-" he tried but the blond silenced him with another kiss. The tang of tomato on their tongues mingled and tainted the kiss but it made it better at the same time. Josh hungrily licked into Chris mouth and cupped his face with a quiet moan. The other pulled away but rested his forehead against the brunet's.

"I know," he whispered before leaning in for another kiss.

Suddenly, they were both interrupted by an insistent and urgent banging at the door. They froze where they were, unsure of what to do. What was going on? Who was at the door? And what did they even want? Chris got up and pecked his forehead then left to answer. He came back a moment later biting his lip, two police officers following behind him. He sat back down beside the older male whilst the officers stood in front of them. Josh got a bad feeling in his gut about this and he ran a hand anxiously through his hair.

Why did he feel like this wasn't going to be something good?


	2. 2. Criminal - Part 2

"Hey, um, Jess?" Mike asked quietly. Jess turned to her boyfriend with a smile, twisting a strand of hair around a delicate finger as the brunet sat down beside her in the cafeteria.

"Yes, Michael?" she replied sweetly. Her boyfriend jabbed at his food with an anxious expression on his face, immediately raising concern in the blonde. She hadn't seen him look so nervous in a very long time. In fact, the last time she'd seen him this anxious was when he'd asked her to be his girlfriend. He'd stuttered so much that day and he'd even had to start over again because of how badly he was tripping over his words but he was sweet and he'd evidently tried really hard to pluck up the courage to ask her in the first place.

"Well, my parents want everyone to have a big dinner. Me, you, Em, Matt, Chris, Sam, Josh. They want us all to get together and have dinner with everyone's parents. There's something they wanted to tell us," Mike explained eventually. Jess wasn't sure how to respond. She was more than happy to go to a dinner with everyone but she wasn't sure how Josh or Chris would react; especially Chris. He thought nobody had noticed how his health had gone downhill over the past ten, nearly eleven, months. She was worried sick about him but she knew that he'd overreact if she tried to confront him about his weight loss or his state of health in general. Not to mention the fact that he'd apparently decided to stop going to see his psychiatrist now that he was with Josh, despite the fact that he still needed help.

"I think it sounds like a good idea," she smiled supportively and Mike seemed to perk up a bit at this. The twinkle in his eyes made her giggle gently as he pressed a kiss to her cheek cheerfully. Is that what he'd been so nervous about?

"There's, uh, there's a catch though," he added. Jess' smile faltered when she got a feeling in the pit of her stomach. A bad feeling.

"What is it?" she murmured. The brunet let out a sigh that clearly indicated he didn't like what he was about to say.

"It's about what happened up at the lodge. We have to talk about what happened up at the lodge."

The blonde blinked. Her memories of what had happened last year weren't nice ones and she never wanted to remember what had occurred ever again. The soulless whites of those creatures' eyes… it was a haunting image that she saw enough in her nightmares to last a lifetime. The horrifying shrieks and the way she and Matt almost lost their lives so close to freedom were the worst part of her memories because of how easily she could have lost everyone. She could have lost Mike and Matt and Emily and the rest of her friends. They could have all died up there.

And it was all Ashley's fault.

Jess and Ashley had never been the best of friends. Sure, they'd gotten along well enough and they used to have a laugh sometimes but the redhead wouldn't have been her first choice to hang out with. So, when Ashley had convinced Josh to get everyone back up to the mountain last year it had been a bit of a surprise. She certainly didn't expect to find out what she did at the police station about the prank the redhead had pulled on them all. There had never been a psychopathic killer up there but it was thanks to her that they'd nearly been killed by the Wendigos. If she hadn't gotten them all back up to the mountain, they wouldn't have fought so hard for their lives that night. The lodge wouldn't have been blown up, Matt wouldn't have become blind, Chris wouldn't be so goddamn sickly, Josh wouldn't constantly be blaming himself, Emily wouldn't have threatened to kill Mike, and Ashley wouldn't have died. Honestly, the blonde wasn't as sad about the redhead dying as she probably should have been but she couldn't help but blame her for what had happened last February. She couldn't help but be mad at her and hate her for making everyone go back up there. The blonde hadn't even gone to her funeral. It didn't feel right when they hadn't recovered a body and when she'd put them all through a night of torturous hell. It made her feel horrible for feeling that way but she knew it was just the anger clouding her judgement. Maybe when she learned to forgive her, she'd be able to actually grieve.

Mike calling Josh's name shook Jess out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw that the eldest Washington was talking to Chris next to the entrance to the cafeteria but it didn't look like it was a very pleasant conversation. The blond had tears in his tired, slightly sunken eyes and the brunet seemed to be pleading with him but the former wouldn't have it. He placed a gentle kiss on Josh's temple before leaving hastily, the brunet sighing and running a hand through his curls. Now that Jess looked closer, she could see that he had bags under his eyes. Had he not slept? She had to bite her lip to hold back her questions as he walked over to their table and sat opposite Jess and Mike.

"You're looking kinda rough, man. You alright?" the former class president asked. The eldest Washington shook his head before hiding his face in his hands in defeat. Something had definitely happened between the two and it certainly wasn't something good.

"I can't talk about it," he murmured. Jess reached across to place a hand on his shoulder but he jerked away as if she'd burned him. It hurt a little but it wasn't like she didn't expect it. He may have been improving but he still wasn't back to his normal self (probably never would be either).

"It'll work itself out. You'll see," Mike reassured him but the look on his face made it obvious that he didn't feel the same way.

***

Chris shook, the pills spilling into the sink. He tried to pick them all back up but it was no good; they were all dirty now and it would be unhygienic to consume them. Anger flooded through him suddenly and he threw his glasses at the wall. A satisfying crack and smash sound made a smile appear on his lips at the thought that they were broken and he would have an excuse to leave college early. He always had spares with him but he just didn't want to be here today. He didn't want to be anywhere other than at home and curled up in bed, preferably with Josh cuddling him. He just needed someone to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be fine.

"Fucking damn it," he cursed as he looked at how many pills were left in the bottle. There was only enough left for the next three days and his prescription wouldn't arrive at the doctors surgery for another four days at the earliest. That meant he'd have to go a whole day without his medication and that terrified him. Ashley had gone without medication when the incident last year had occurred and he saw what sort of effects not taking medication could have. What if he started hallucinating and became delusional in the space of a day? He felt like he was probably being ridiculous but he was so fucking scared of the possibilities. He was terrified of becoming like Ashley and losing Josh because of it. He didn't want to lose the brunet after everything they'd been through on the mountain.

Biting his lip, the blond took the dosage he needed and pocketed the pills. He anxiously left the restroom and made his way back towards the cafeteria on shaky legs. He didn't want to be in there where everyone could see how much of a mess he was but he needed to talk to Josh so that he could warn him. He felt useless and weak for having to warn someone he cared for about what might happen but he had no other choice apart from locking himself in his room for the day when it did actually happen. He refused to isolate himself from everyone just because of his health so this was the best option for him. He tried to convince himself not to back out as he entered the cafeteria and, almost immediately, he felt people watching him. He kept his eyes only on the table Josh was sat at and walked over there as quickly as possible. He was almost there when he felt himself trip over and groaned in pain. Shit, that hurt. He needed to stop being so clumsy and watch what he was doing.

"Cochise, I thought you were going back to your home," Josh murmured from beside him. Chris glanced up and reached out to grab him desperately. He saw the immediate worry in the eldest Washington's eyes as he helped him up and the blond threw his arms around him to trap him in a tight embrace.

"I n-need your help. I dropped some of my meds a-and I only have enough for the next two days now that I've had today's lot," he whispered so that only his best friend could hear him. The brunet apologised to Mike and Jess before leading Chris out of the cafeteria. The blond felt embarrassed and guilty for dragging Josh away from his friends like this but he didn't know who else to turn to. Josh would understand how completely terrified he was. He'd understand how desperate he was to get some more so that he could prevent the withdrawal symptoms. He'd understand it all.

Once they were both in Chris' car, Josh made sure Chris was buckled in before doing up his own seatbelt and driving back to the blond's home. His stomach growled loudly and he blushed when he heard the eldest Washington chuckle.

"We'll get you fed up when we get home. Make sure you get a decent meal for once," Josh promised but the thought made Chris want to throw up. He didn't want to eat anything today. He didn't want to eat any day except when it was necessary. And, despite how loud his stomach was rumbling, he could feel that this wasn't one of the times that eating was a necessity. He couldn't refuse food now, though. He had to think of something, and fast. He could just skip his next meal but what if Josh was there again? He'd have to keep eating and it would make him feel even worse.

"Thanks, man. What did you have in mind?" he replied, pretending convincingly that he was glad to get some food. Just keep pretending, he told himself. He just had to keep the act up until Josh was gone and then he could figure out what to do next.

"Lasagne? It's been a while since we last had a decent Italian dish together. I could make it for you and then you should have some spare to put in the freezer in case you want to save some for another day," the brunet suggested. Chris merely nodded and stared out of the window in silence for the rest of the journey home. He could feel himself begin to panic on the inside but he forced himself to remain calm. Just keep pretending…

***

Josh loved to cook. He may not have been the best chef in the world but he knew how to make basic meals and he was good at Italian food so he enjoyed being in the kitchen more than he'd care to admit. Having control over what he was able to eat was important to him, especially after what could have happened on the mountain. If the helicopter hadn't come at all, they could have all been forced to trek down by foot and that could have taken days. What would they have eaten? How would they have survived? What if one of them succumbed to the curse and was possessed by the spirit of the Wendigo; feasting on the flesh and the inner organs of their friends one piece at a time? It sent a shudder of disgust through his body. He understood now why Sam was a vegetarian but none of this had deterred him from eating meat. This was the meat of wild animals, not humans. He'd rather kill himself than eat human meat.

"Smells good," Chris purred, making Josh jump when a set of arms wound around his waist from behind. Chris' chin rested on his shoulder and his hips were pressing against the brunet's behind. He licked his lips as he turned his head a little.

"If you distract me and it goes wrong, I fucking swear I'll kill you," he huffed. The blond laughed and placed a tender kiss on his jaw line before moving away to lean against the countertop. The eldest Washington could feel himself being watched as he busied himself with layering all the components in the dish ready to go into the oven. He chewed on the inside of his cheek and let out a sigh of relief when he finally got the food into the oven itself. He put the timer on for half an hour before facing Chris with a quirked brow.

"What do you wanna do to pass the time?" the blond asked wrapping his arms around the back of Josh's neck. Josh hummed as he took hold of the blond's hips and ground against him ever so slightly. The tiny mewl that left Chris' lips made him smirk.

"Fancy a hand job on the table?" he joked. The way the blond blushed and squeaked made him chuckle but he didn't expect the response he got.

"I'd rather give you a blowjob."

Taken aback, Josh blinked. He felt the blood rush to his groin and leaned in to pepper kisses up and down Chris' neck. The blond gasped and bucked his hips suddenly, creating a friction that felt absolutely incredible. He licked a trail from the collar up to behind his ear and relished the other male's shiver.

"Maybe I don't want a blowjob. Maybe I'd rather touch you and feel your flesh against my skin," he hummed seductively. Chris whined and surprised him by pushing him to the floor. They kissed passionately as they writhed against each other, clothed erections rubbing against each other painfully. Both men groaned into the kiss as their tongues caressed one another. Josh's hands made light work of pulling down Chris' pants, the blond doing the same for him. They both removed their boxers and the feeling of skin on skin made the brunet whimper and quake in need. He couldn't remember ever needing someone to touch him this intimately before. He desperately needed Chris to bring him his sweet release; sooner rather than later.

"You want me to suck your pretty little cock? To make you cum so hard that it trails out the corners of my mouth? You like that?" he hummed. Josh moaned in a way that reminded him of the girls he'd seen in porn films and his hips jerked.

"Oh god, Cochise…" he mewled. Chris slapped his thigh again and he gasped.

"Say my name, Joshua. My full name," he demanded. The brunet looked him straight in the eye.

"Suck my dick, Christopher," he murmured.

Chris ripped off his shirt before letting Josh remove his. Once the eldest Washington was laying down on the cool floor again, the blond turned so that his cock was in front of the brunet's face. Josh didn't have time to think about anything because the feeling of soft lips around the head obliterated any thought process he may have been having at that moment. The pad of Chris' tongue against the slit elicited a moan from him and he reached up to start touching Chris. He used one hand to pump his length slowly whilst his other hand stroked the blonds thigh softly. His tongue flicked out against the tip and Chris moaned around him. The vibrations made him even harder and he almost sobbed when he felt Chris begin to bob his head. He allowed his hand to speed up a little as his hips thrusted upwards. He felt the blond chuckle against him and heat began to build up in his groin. His pleasure kept on building and he ran his thumb constantly over Chris' head.

"Oh my god, Josh, I'm close," he heard the blond whisper. Pre-cum leaked out onto his thumb, some of it onto his lips. He licked it off and pumped faster.

"Me too, Christopher," he panted. He came suddenly with a loud cry of Chris' name. Chris followed soon after, his cum spilling onto Josh's lips and chin. When both men were done, the blond climbed off him and they lay on the floor beside each other. They panted as they tried to regain their breaths and giggled against each other, cuddling. Chris pecked his cheek before licking the mess off of Josh's face. They lay there for a couple of minutes before the alarm went off to signal that the lasagne was done. The eldest Washington stood on unsteady legs and removed their meal from the oven. He placed it on the countertop, turning off the oven, and urged Chris to stand up. The happy, light expression on the blond's face faded into an uneasy frown and Josh sighed. He knew deep down that his best friend wouldn't want to eat but he told himself mentally to get a grip. They'd just been intimate so Chris was probably tired. Yeah, that's what it was.

The couple redressed and washed their hands before sitting down at the table with their meals. Chris' slice of lasagne was tediously small but Josh understood. He didn't feel like eating when he was tired sometimes and the blond probably just wanted to get some rest rather than eat. It was a good thing they had plenty leftover just in case he got hungry again.

"It tastes amazing," Chris smiled but it looked forced. He had a distant look in his eyes which made the brunet feel a little hurt but he couldn't say anything about it. They both had their bad days sometimes and this was probably one of Chris'. No need to bring it up and start an argument.

"Thanks, bro. I love me some Italian," he grinned as if he wasn't concerned about his best friend. The blond smirked and winked.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm part Italian then. Must be why you love me so much."

Love. Yeah… maybe Josh did love him. He'd never given it much thought and he'd denied it to himself but hearing Chris say it… he realised that maybe he did love him. Maybe. He couldn't be too certain but he knew that the bond they shared went beyond friendship or lust. This was something bigger. More beautiful. The bond they had was something that nobody could break and he didn't know if he should call that love but it sounded right.

"Must be," he replied in a teasing voice and the two of them conversed lightly as they continued to eat.


End file.
